Total Heartbreak
by JUSTjami
Summary: When Troy is paid to sleep with Gabriella there are consequences. Like the fact that she becomes pregnant. Will she keep the baby or will she be forced to give it up?
1. The Party

IT was 9:30pm...17 year old Gabriella Montez was walking over to Chad Danforth's house party on Friday. Chad was dating Taylor, Gabi's best friend. So because of that, Gabi was invited. She was curious as to what this party would be like.

WHEN she got there, the music was horribly loud and totally inappropriate. She was disgusted to see people making out on couches, spitting into glass vases, drinking beer, and people grinding up against each other. Then she saw him...her high school crush. He looked amazing, his hair cut short, dark too. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt from Hollister and a pair of ripped jeans. She was looking at the amazing figure of Troy Bolton. She was about to approach him when all of a sudden she was embarrassed about what she was wearing. She was wearing her reading glasses, a hoodie from Aeropostle, a pair of torn jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

Instead of taking the chance of embarrassing herself she just sat on the couch and attempted to read the book she brought.

TAYLOR found Gabi sitting on the couch by herself reading a book.

"Gabriella Montez! You're at a party and you're reading a book?! Enjoy yourself for once,"

"You said that this would just be a small get together! Not some zoo party,"

"Listen Gabi I'm sorry, it was the only way to get you to come. If you knew this was a party you wouldn't of and I'd be lonely."

"You have Chad! I have no reason to be here...I-I have...nobody..."

With that Gabriella headed for the door. She would've left except Jason was blocking the door.

"Move Jason," Gabi said sternly.

"Nope sorry can't,"

"Why not,"

"You haven't had a single drink,"

"No Jason now move!"

"Drink this,"He said as he handed her a glass full of beer

"No! I dont drink,"

"Drink it and I'll let you go."

"What?! Ugh fine.."

Little did Gabi know that Jason put a drug in her drink to make her pass out.

Once she finished it she got very dizzy. She couldn't control herself. She collapsed right into Troy's arms.

"Dudes! Get this nerd off of me!"

"Haha Bolton! Be careful! Her nerdliness might rub off on you!" Zeke joked.

Meanwhile Chuckie was bribing Troy to seduce her.

"I'll pay you $50.00 bucks to sleep with her,"

"No! Make it $100.00 bucks man,"

"Deal!"

"Oh and fetch me a drink. There is no way in hell I'm having sex with this chick sober."

WHEN Gabriella woke up she was so confused. She screamed once she realized she was naked. She had no idea where she was or what happened. She found her clothes and put them on. The last thing she remembered was Jason giving her a hard time for wanting to leave the party early.

As she was walking home, her head pounding, she tried to figure out what happened.

Jason handed her a drink, he must've put something in it. She most likely collapsed and someone seduced her. She just wanted to know who and if he was wearing protection. Then her stomach turned, what if he wasn't, what if she got pregnant. This couldn't be happening.

GABRIELLA got home at 11:00am her mom was sitting on the living room couch waiting for Gabi to get home.

"Gabriella! Where were you?! I was worried sick,"

"Mom! Umm I-I went home with Taylor and spent the night at her house,"

"Oh really? Because I called Taylor and she had no clue where you were either,"

"Well I stayed at her house and then I went to the bookstore this morning. Then I decided to take a walk through the park, sorry I didn't call..."

"Are you sure that really happened?"

"Yes of course mom, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Hmm sure, anyway you're still not off the hook you're grounded for two weeks. To your room young lady."

"Yes mother..."

ON Monday when Gabriella got to school everyone was pointing and laughing at her.

"Taylor, what is going on,

"Umm Gabi...uhh i dont know how to say this but..Friday night, Jason put something in your drink so you past out. Well then Chuckie payed Troy $100.oo to sleep with you and well he did...I am so sorry,"

"You're kidding, right,"

"No Gabi, I tried to stop it before it happened but you know how guys are."

"No! This cannot be happening! This is some sick joke!" Gabi said as she ran down the hall crying.

"SO Troy, how was she?" Jason asked

"Yeah, was she worth the money?"Zeke questioned

"And by the way, what are you spending that money on?" Chuckie joked

"Guys, guys, what happened between me and Gabi is confidential..."Then they all busted out laughing until Troy was suddenly shoved into his friends.

"Dude what the, Gabi...hey, i mean what do you want nerd,"

"I want to know what the hell your problem is! Why did you do that to me,"She asked looking straight into his eyes

"Well Chuckie payed me,'Troy started as tears formed in Gabriella's eyes, nearly breaking Troy's heart"I'm sorry Gabriella.."Troy said nearly whispering

"Whatever, I hate you! You're such a jerk!"


	2. Ashamed

TROY couldn't believe what just happened. He felt bad for Gabriella and suddenly wished he never did that to her.

He walked into class, sat down, and for some reason he could feel eyes on him. He turned to see Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, and even Sharpay glaring at him.

He turned back to stare at his desk. Ashamed and embarassed was the two main emotions he was feeling.

AFTER class Sharpay walked up to him angrily.

"Why her? I would be willing to do that for you! I wouldn't even need a drug to want you in that way! I already do! And by the way I hope you used a condom, and if not, you better pray she's on birth control 'cause if not, your whole basketball career is down the toilet, genius! Way to go!"

_Oh shit!_

Troy just stood there frozen. He hadn't used a condom. He wasn't even thinking of that! He was to busy thinking about the money and what he was going to spend it on.

Just then Gabriella walked by him, giving him a glare that sent shivers down his spine.

"Gabriella, wait!" Troy called after her

"Don't even think about it you sick, selfish, horny pig!" Taylor said darkly.

"Am I going insane or did my girlfriend just talk to you?"

"Hmm, let's see, both!" Troy replied.

"Nice man!" Jason laughed.

"Hey, what's got you so stressed?" Zeke asked.

"What?"

"You look upset for some reason I do not know..." Zeke said

"I don't know... for some reason I-I, I don't know, I feel guilty,"

"Why dude? She's just some nerd..." said Chad.

"Yeah I know _but_ I didn't wear a fucking condom!" Troy said in an almost whisper.

"Oh! Dude! Now that's where you fucked up! Literally!" Jason joked.

"Oh you're funny," Zeke started sarcastically, "Now shutup!"

Just then the bell rang.

"Oh shit!" Chad yelled as they all started running in hopes to not be too late to class, and Troy was thankful he didn't have class with Gabi or her friends.

AS soon as the bell rang for 3rd period he was instantly nervous. He had class with Martha who sat right next to him considering they were the only ones who knew each other.

He was constantly getting glares and little notes that said **_I HATE YOU!!_** or something similar. Only adding more guilt and embarassment to him.

HE was saved by the bell. He started heading for the lunch room, avoiding as many people as possible.

Once he got there, there was no saving him. He walked in to suddenly be faced by Gabriella, Taylor, Martha, Kelsi, and Sharpay.

"Look Gabriella, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me..." Troy started but was cut off by Gabriella.

"How much?" She asked.

"How much what?"

"How much money did you get off of my heavily drugged body?"

"Uhm.. not much.."

"Just tell me!" Gabi yelled. By this point almost everyone in the cafeteria was staring.

"A hundred bucks.."

"I want half, wait, more then half, I want 75 dollars!"

"What!? Why?"

"It was my body. My unconsceous body, that is." She said looking at him with her teary, chocolate brown eyes.

"After school... I'll meet you at the park if you want..." He said with so much hurt it shocked even him.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"I, uhh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"We'll see."

THE rest of the day was all a blur. Troy was looking forward to finally being able to talk to Gabi without judgmental eyes staring at them.

When the time finally came, he rushed home to grab the cash and raced to the park. He was supprised to see Gabi sitting on the park bench patiently waiting for him. When she noticed him she tried to smile but she just couldn't find it in her.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" she questioned as Troy sat down beside her.

"Well I-uh, I wanted to know if you were on birth control on uh, you know, the night of the party?"

She inhaled sharply and stared at him with wide eyes.

"No... you were wearing a condom, weren't you?"

"Haha! Funny you'd ask..."

"Troy please tell me,"

Troy looked at the ground and replied in a whisper ashamed of his own stupidity.

"No."

"What?" Gabi said, tears forming quickly and falling even faster.

Troy heard her uneven breathing and, still looking down, he attemped to comfort her.

"Well that doesn't necessarily mean your pregnant." he said bringing his gaze up and locking his eyes with hers.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She started sobbing unaware that as she did so Troy pulled her in, close to his chest.

"Shh..I'm so sorry Gabriella. I'm so ashamed of myself." Troy said while holding her.

"Well you should be!" Gabriella said pushing herself away from him, no longer sobbing but shaking with fury.

"This is all your fault! Why would you do this to me? Why would you even bother? I'm just some stupid little nerd!"

"I know... and I don't know. And as far as I can tell, your not a _stupid little nerd_, you are a smart, strong, woman who I know can make it through this, just as long as we're in this together." Troy said determined.

"Yeah! Easy for you to say!" Gabi yelled as she ran away so angry and frusterated. Why her? She didn't know.

She was supprised my his kindness at the end. Troy was never like that at school. Always way too concerned about his image as always.

Why was she so upset though? This is technically what Gabi always wanted. A baby with Troy because she knew it would be the most extrordinary child alive. So why was it such a burden now? Was it because she couldn't remember it clearly? Gabriella was so confused that she didn't know what to think. How would she tell her mom? If she even told her mom...


	3. The Results

When Gbriella got home she ran straight to her room and called Taylor.

"Hello?"

"Taylor, it's me."

"Oh so how did the confrontation with Troy go?" Taylor said, hungry for information.

"He-he didn't, he didn't wear a condem." Gabi said choking back tears.

"What? Omigod Gabi! Are-are you pregnant?" Taylor gasped in shock.

"I don't know Tay, I mean, what am I gonna do if I really am pregnant?"

"You should see a doctor-"

"No! I can't do that! Then they would tell my mom and I don't think I'm ready for that. What if it turns out to be a false alarm, then what? It would be obvious to my mom that I'm no longer a virgin!"

"I guess you're right. But what if it's not a false alarm? What if you really are pregnant?"

"Taylor, I have no time for hypothetical questions right now, I have homework to do!" And with that, Gabriella hung up on her best friend.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Gabriella felt sick.

She ran to the bathroom with her hand holding her mouth.

She flipped open the lid to the toilet, just barely making it.

"Gabriella!? Are you okay?" Her mother called from down the hall.

"No mommy, I'm sick..." Gabriella hadn't called her mother 'mommy' since she was, like, ten years old.

Her mother ran into the bathroom to pull her daughter's hair back while she was getting sick in the toilet.

"Oh honey! How can you catch the flu?"

"Mommy," Gabriella started, exausted from basically barfing out her entire body weight, "It's November, it can happen."

"Well you should go lay down, I'll get you a bowl, some water, and a few movies. At this point you will not be attending school tomorrow."

"Kay, thank you mommy."

"It's okay."

GABRIELLA was watching Rent when all of a sudden, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gabi?"

"Oh great, what do you want?"

"Uhm.. well I was wondering if you, like, took a test or whatever."

"A what?"

"You know, those home pregnancy tests things, to see if you're pregnant?"

"Um.. no, but a couple of hours ago I beleve I had morning sickness, let me tell you, it's a joy."

"Why would it be a joy? You were throwing up."

"It's called sarcasm Bolton know leave me alone Mark and JoAnne are doing the tango!"

_click._

"Sheesh, women and their hormones..."

THE next morning, Gabriella trudged downstairs in her bunny slippers a robe.

"Mommy I don't wanna go to school today, my stomach feels icky." She said with a frown on her face.

Her mother laughed. She was looking at a young woman with bunny slippers, a fuzzy robe, a two year old's frown on her face, using childish words such as mommy and icky, and to top it all off, Gabriella's hair was sticking up in every possible direction one man could think of.

"Of course you aren't going, sweetie, you have the flu for goodness sake! Do you want to try and eat something before I have to leave for work?"

"No thanks."

Then Gavriella's face turned slightly green as she began to run for the nearest bathroom.

"Oh jeez Gabi, not again! How can you have the flu for this long?"

"It's November mom, anything can happen."

"Well, either that or you're...wait, never mind, it's not possible."

"What's not possible?"

"Well, when I used to get sick like this all the time when I was...pregnant, with you.."

"All the time!? That's great! I mean-I-I mean, pregnant? Me? No! There is no possible way of me getting pregnant mom."

"Well, alright then, but I've got to get to work now sweetie, and remember, if you need to talk, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." And with that, Gabriella's mother gave her a peck on the top of Gabi's head and left.

WHEN Gabriella finished, she brushed her teeth and walked up stairs to take a nap. By the time she woke up, she had five missed calls. One from Taylor, three from Troy, and one from her mom.

She decided to listen to the voice mail.

"Gabriella? It's Taylor, where are you? Did you run away? Are you sick? How are you feeling? Call me back whenever, bye."

_Beep._

"Hey Gabi, it's me, Troy look, I'm so, so sorry! Please let me make it up to you! I know you didn't come to school because of me. Anyway please call back."

_Beep._

"Yo, Gabs. Me again, uhm.. I was wondering if we could talk about this whole situation, you know, decide what to to do and decide how were gonna tell the parents, if you even want to tell them of course!_sigh_ Just, call me back, or even text! Whichever you prefer. Bye!"

_Beep._

"Hi Gabriella it's me, I'm sending you the money, in like five minutes. Be ready! Bye!"

_Beep._

"Gabriella, it's your mother, I was just calling to see what you are doing and how you were feeling. Call me back baby, bye."

_Beep._

_Oh great,_ Gabi thought, _he's coming over._

_Ding dong!_

"Coming." Gabriella said with a tad of annoyance.

"Hey Gabi!"

"Oh Troy what a supprise." She replied nonchalantly.

"Uhm I got you something." He said a little nervously.

Gabriella looked at what he had just handed her.

"A pregnancy test? You come all the way over here just to give me a _pregnancy _test!?"

"Well, you know, I know you didn't take one and so I got you one."

"Keep that thought, I have to pee." Gabriella stated as she started up the stairs.

"Uhm, Gabi?" Troy said waving the little box.

"Oh, right. Oops, sorry." Gabriella said, grabbing the box, blushing a little.

And with that she ran up the stairs.

SIX minutes later, Gabriella reads the test.

"Oh no!" She said as she sunk to the floor, crying.

"Gabi. Gabriella, hello? Are you up here?" A confused Troy Bolton asked.

The only word Gabi could manage to get out was,"Yeah."

"Where?"

"In here you idiot!"

"Oh," Troy said as he opened the door, shocked to see Gabriella in tears on the floor,"Okay you are crying because you're pregnant at seventeen or because you're not pregnant at seventeen. And if the second one is true then this situation is whacked up but if it's the first..."

"Then we are going to be fucked up by our parents, which in this case we are, Troy!"


	4. Quite the Day

"Well, uhm, this sucks."

"Hmm really? What are we gonna do Troy?! How are we gonna tell our fucking parents?!"

"Maybe we don't have to tell our parents, I mean, there's always abortion-"

"No! Never! I'm not gonna kill my baby!"**(uh! I hate abortions! It's illegal to kill someone so why isn't it illegal to kill an unborn child that did nothing wrong!?")**

"_Our_ baby."

"Yes, _our_ baby."

Troy sat down on the floor next to Gabriella and wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh what are we gonna do Troy?" She said in frustration as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"What if we just leave? You know, like, pack up some things and run?"

"What do you mean?"

"We grab whatever we can and go someplace, until the baby is born, of course."

"As tempting as that sounds, that won't work. Our parents would flip out trying to find us."

"Then, we'll tell them together, you and me, spillin' the beans, letting the cat out of the bag, throwing the-"

"I got it!"

"Trust me, this'll all work out... I promise." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Gabriella! I'm home!"

"Oh shit!"

"Who's that?"

"My mom! Troy you've gotta hide somewhere!" She said as she shot up and dragged Troy into her room.

"Gabriella?! Where are you?!"

"Just a minute!" Gabriella said as she shoved Troy into her closet along with her pregnancy test with the little smiley face on it.

"What?" Gabi said, breathlessly looking at her mother from the top of the stairs.

"Oh honey! It looks like you've been crying!" Said her mother as she made her way up the stairs.

"Well, I was just so upset about missing school!" Gabi said as she started to fake cry.

"Your kidding?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" She said as she ran to her room and slammed her face against the pillow, all part of her charade.

"Are you on your period?"

"Uh, yes! Yes I am! And I have terrible craps and we're all out of Midal!"

"Oh my! Well then I'll just run to the store and pick up some dinner on the way home." She said while kissing Gabi on her forehead and leaving.

"Thank you so much mommy, bye!" Gabriella as she ran to the closet door, waiting to here her mom pull out of the driveway, then opening the door to a laughing Troy.

"Wow! 'Honey why are you crying?' 'Cause I miss school mommy!' Whoo! That just made my day!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Sorry, I'll try to remind myself that next time you're acting like a total nerd!"

Gabi's face fell, she walked slowly to her bed, truly hurt by his words.

"Oh no, Gabi, I'm sorry," he said kissing her cheek,"Hey, I'm. Sorry"Punctuating each word with a kiss on her cheek.

"Whatever." She said brushing him off of her.

"You better go before my mom comes back."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said walking him downstairs, heading towards her front door.

"Yeah, tomorrow..."

"Bye."

"Gabi, wait!" He said stopping the door with his hand.

"Now wh-" As much as she wanted to, she couldn't finish her sentence. Troy's moist lips had collided with hers, cutting her off. And as much as she wanted the kiss to continue, she knew her mom would be home soon.

"Troy," She said pulling away, breathing heavily,"Not now..."

"Why not?" He said disappointed, trying to ignore all the weird feelings he was having at that moment.

"We can't-I can't... my mom will be back in a matter of minutes, so, like I said, not now."

"Meaning, some other time?" Troy said with a twinkle of hope in his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe..."

"Well until then," He said, joining his lips with hers once more, for a quick, soft kiss.

"Goodbye Gabriella."

"Goodnight Troy." She said with a smile on her face. She actually was starting to like those lips of his.

Gabriella walked upstairs and sat down on her bed.

Then, BOOM! Out of nowhere, a shocking memory came back to her. One that she'd never imagine in her wildest dreams would come back to her...

* * *

**Short I know but I think this was a good place to cut it off. I mean seriously, it does make you think Omigod! What the hell!? And besides I really wanted to update, I've just been so busy with school and homework! **

**Vote for who Gabi should cheat on Troy with(in my other fanfic) R&R!!!**

**Love-Miss Jami:) or otherwise known as Miss PandaPig:))!!!**


	5. Shocking Secrets

Gabriella shuddered for a second, thinking about that shocking memory that she just had...

_Flashback_

Troys lips crashing into hers, the taste of alcohol on his tongue.

Him removing her shirt, then his.

The softness of his skin, the tingles she was feeling all over, and the delicate glow of the lit candles around the room.

The smell of cinnamon...

_End of Flashback_

It would've been a beautiful memory, except for the fact that it caught her off guard. She never would've imagined that she would ever remember it. It seemed impossible.

"Gabriella! Come and eat!"

"Yes mom!"

Gabi flew down the stairs trying to calm herself down.

"I have pizza and Midal."

"Haha, thanks mom..."

"Well I don't know about you but I am starving so let's dig in."

"Whatever you say..."

"Is something wrong, Gabriella, darling?"

It was just Gabriella and her mom living together, even in the gigantic house they have.

Gabriella's mother, Juanita, cheated on her father. He flipped out and left Gabriella behind when she was thirteen because she looked exactly like her mother. Yes, that's why he left her behind, pah-thetic.

Her mother remarried to some guy named Julio, who drank, smoked crack, and did heroine(quite the catch I must say...). He physically and sexually abused Gabriella until she was fifteen. He died from an overdose, Gabriella's first thought? Thank God. Her mother, however, got all upset and started to drink and physically abuse Gabi for about 4 or 5 months(Gabriella dragged her to rehab..). She'll have a drink now and again, but never too much.

That put a strain on Gabriella's relationship with her mother. She tells some things, but not a whole lot.

"Um..no, just a little dizzy, that's all."

"Well, sit down and eat, it'll make you feel better."

"Hmmm..."

AFTER about an hour of silence and some few, lame small talk, Gabriella got up and grabbed the car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"To Troy's." Gabi said unsurely. Truthfully she didn't know where she was going.

"Troy?" Juanita said confused.

"Um, yeah, you know, basketball all-star?"

"Oh him. You two are friends now? I thought you didn't like him. Was that the kid who used to bully you? Gabriella, you shouldn't go for a guy like him, too self-centered..."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to trust you for dating advice? Look at the last few guys you've been with. They sucked and they only liked you because they thought you were hot. Let me tell you mom, they were way off", Gabriella said, watching tears form in her mothers big, brown eyes,"You're beautiful. And they took advantage of you." She said softly trying to cover up what she _really_ wanted to say.

Her mother smiled at that.

"Okay," She said softly,"Have fun, don't stay out too late...I love you."

"Love you too mom."

**_DING dong!!_**

"Yeah?"

Gabriella was disappointed to see that Mr. Jack Bolton was at the doorway as appose to Mr. Troy Bolton.

"Um, is Troy here?"

"He's doing homework." Jack said as he was about to close the door.

"Wait! That's exactly why I'm here! T-to help Troy with his homework. I'm supposed to tutor him."

"Troy getting help for homework? Finally!" Jack said, trying to be funny, opening the door wider, welcoming Gabriella into his home.

Gabi faked a laugh, nervously as she headed up the stairs, assuming his bedroom was up there.

She randomly opened a door revealing a toilet, a sink, and a shower.

"Whoops!" Gabriella said quietly to herself, thankful that is was empty.

Turning around only to see the gorgeous Troy Bolton smiling down at her.

"Ya miss me too much, you couldn't stand to be away from me long?" He asked.

"Oh most definitely." She said smiling back up at him.

They stood there for a minute, smiling foolishly at each other, until Troy broke the silence.

"So, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you, privately."

"Okay right this way." He said, taking her hand, leading her down the hallway.

He opened the door to reveal a room full of basketball-based necessities.

"Wow," Gabi said astonished,"So much basketball in one room."

"Haha thanks." Troy said sarcastically.

"Troy," Gabriella said taking a seat on his bed,"Do you have any memory of the night when we, you know, did it?"

"Uh, yeah." He responded, shifting his weight in awkwardness.

"Oh, because I'm starting to remember it, image by image. It's quite uncomfortable."

"Uh, yeah, I guess it would be." He replied, clearing his throat as he sat down next to her.

"What was going through your mind at the time?"

"Well, I was drunk when we started so, at the time I thought, 'Damn, she's hot, what a nice piece of ass.'"

"Did we end when you were sober?"

"Yeah..."

"What were you thinking then?"

"I thought that you were beautiful, you cried from the pain though, obviously it was your first time, so I felt bad, taking that away from you, so I got up and left while you were sleeping." He replied, slowly.

"Oh, well you never really took anything away, my old step-dad use to, uh, sexually abuse me. Never, like, penis in the vagina, but, it was still pretty bad."

"Oh, Gabi, I'm so sorry..." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting her head rest on his chest.

"Yeah," She said, sniffling a little,"It sucked but I survived, the goddamn bastard finally died."

She looked up and saw something peculiar sticking out of one of his desk drawers. She pulled out of the embrace, walked over, and opened the drawer.

What happened next would change her life....

* * *

**bwhahaha!! Cliffhanger as I like to call it!! I finally figured out the perfect way for Gabi and Troy to reveal their dirty little secret to the parents!!! Gah! I'm so excited!! R&R please!!****Thank you!!**

**Love,**

** Jami Lynn Helland Or otherwise known as PandaPig!!**

**P.S. If you like this fanfic please tell your friends to read it too, whether they have a fanfiction account or not!!****Thanks Love Ya Bye!!**


	6. The Scare

Gabriella ran out of his room and into the hallway.

"So Troy Bolton, you're a slut huh?"

"Gabi, it's not what it looks like." Troy said calmly as he followed her out in the hallway.

"That little drawer of yours could've prevented this whole situation!" Gabi screamed in tears,"Out of all of those you could've used one!" She yelled as she walked farther down the hall.

"What's going on up there?" The two teenagers heard Jack yell from downstairs.

"Nothing, dad, we're fine. But look how close we've gotten." He said as he slowly walked towards Gabriella and the slight bump that was forming on her stomach containing little Troy Jr.

"Oh yeah real close." Gabi said sarcastically as she thought of what she just discovered....

_Gabriella walked over to Troy's desk, whipping open out of the drawers._

_She was utterly shocked to see what seemed like hundreds of condoms and empty wrappers._

She turned and attempted to run down the stairs. But of course Gabriella is Gabriella and like always she gets a little clumsy now and then.

She tripped, whacked her head, and rolled down the stairs.

Troy imediately ran after her and Jack got his lazy butt up off the couch to aid Gabriella.

"Oh God." Jack gasped.

"Oh shit!" Troy yelped as sooned as they saw blood staining Gabriella's gray sweat pants.

Gabriella looked down, crying from pain, embarrassment, and fear for her child's life.

"Troy get in the car, we have to get Gabriella to the hospital now!"

Troy just nodded and ran. He was in shock. He couldn't believe that his dad just found out the secret.

He soon saw his father run out of the house, carrying Gabi in his arms.

Jack slid Gabi into the seat next to Troy and got into the driver's seat. He quickly started the car and sped to hospital.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry." Troy whispered into her ear,"This is all my fault."

"Just shutup right now our baby is fucking dying." She half whispered.

Then, the car screeched to a stop and immediately Troy rushed Gabi into the hospital.

"Help! We need help!!" Troy yelled as soon as he stepped foot into the lobby.

"Excuse me, sir, what's the problem?" Asked one of the ladys at the desk.

"She's pregnant! She fell down the stairs!"

"How far along is she?"

**(A/N:we're speeding up time here for the sake of the story)**

I'm 13 weeks." Gabi said politely, tearing up as a doctor placed here in a wheel chair.

The docters wheeled her down the hall. Troy tried to follow after him but a few of the nurses and his father stopped him.

"Troy no." Jack said firmly.

"But, but that's my baby." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I know. And apparently you weren't planning on telling me about this baby of yours."

"I can explain, and I will as soon as I know for sure that little Troy Jr. is still alive."

"Troy come on you've gotta be kidding me-"

"No! I am your son and soon I will be a father whether you like it or not! I am responsible, I'm great with kids, and I know that this will be a ton of work but I am willing to put in that extra effort because I love my baby. Now sit down and help me pray that that we make it through this!"

Jack just stared at him in pure shock. He couldn't believe his son just told him off.

He looked around and everyone was staring at him in shock.

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"And Troy..."

"What."

"I'm sure you'll be a great dad."

"Thanks...that means a lot."

"Your welcome son."

They sat there in that chair, praying for a miracle when finally, a doctor came out.

Troy rushed up to him, his father close behind.

Well we did everything we could. We tryed our best.

"And?" Troy said impatiently.

"Well ..."


	7. Pure Evil

"You lost one of the babies.."

"One of them?" Jack question.

"Well, there were two of them and the fall it, well, it killed one them."

"Two?"Jack said.

"One, only one now."Troy said bitterly. Afterall this was all his fault or so he thought. If he had a little more sense Gabi would've never found out and they would be one little happy family. With two kids. But now there's only one left because of him. He felt like a murderer and the thought of that made Troy sick to his stomach.

"Can I see her?" Troy asked.

"Who?"

"Gabriella!"

"She needs her rest..."

"Okay, and I should care?" Troy said sarcastically as he walked into the room where Gabi was in.

He took one look at her and burst into tears. Troy walked up next to her and took a seat.

"I'm so sorry," He said, grabbing her hand and kissing it,"This is all my fault..."

"Troy,"She said softly, sounding exhausted,"No it's not, everything happens for a reason. It's okay." Gabriella tried swallowing her tears but sure enough, they started to quickly roll down her cheeks.

Troy kissed her forhead.

"I just wish I could go back and-"

"Don't do that Troy. Don't go back, move forward. What about the future? What about our child?...What about us?"

"Is there an us?"

"Well, well yeah."

"Okay then you wanna know?"

"Yeah" Gabi said with a tired smile.

"When the baby comes, I'm gonna buy a new car, and we're gonna drive to Vegas and-and get married. Then, we're gonna live in a big house and I'll be a pro basketball player and you'll be the next Einstein..."

By now tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks as she smiled at him and nodded for him to go on.

"Then, we're gonna have more kids and we're gonna adopt a child that needs our help, one that needs a chance you know? And we're gonna grow old together and watch our kids get married and have babies of their own. And then, when the time comes, we're gonna die happily in our sleep together."

"Wow, Troy, that's beautiful."

"It's nothing compared to you." He said as he kissed her softly,"I love you."

"I love you too"

--------------------

Troy dozed off but woke up abruptly when a nurse walked in and asked Troy to leave.

"Um, excuss me sir but visiting hours are over, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Oh okay. Listen Gabi, I have to go now, but I promise, I'll be back in the morning to come and get you."

"Mmm okay." Was all she mumbled, half-asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

"Dad come on, we have to go pick up Gabriella."

"You go on ahead son, I gotta get to the school, we have meetings all day."

"Oh, alright see you then."

----------------------------------

Troy arrived to the hospital after he made a quick pit-stop to pick up some flowers.

"Gabriella Montez." Troy said with pride as he walked up to the front desk.

"Yes, Miss Montez, I believe she was checked out just a mere twenty minutes ago."

"What?"

"Yes, I believe by her mother..."

"Fuck!" Troy said in disbelief, for he had planned the whole afternoon out for the young couple.

"Excuse me but there are children nearby, watch your language!"

"Sorry." Troy retorted with disappointment as he walked out, slamming the flowers into the garbage can.

**WITH GABRIELLA**

"Mother, I'm sorry." Gabriella managed as she choked back tears.

"I am not speaking with you." Her mother said firmly

"I-it-this wasn't supposed to happen like this..."

Juanita snorted,"Please, I know how hormones work, I was a teenager once!"

"Yeah, I know," Gabi shot,"I was there, Mom. You were only fifteen when I was born!"

"Oh yeah, and being SIXteen makes it so much more excusable."

"Well that means I'm fucked, aren't I? I'm gonna grow up to be .you."

"That's it!" Juanita steered the car in the other direction and started flying down the street.

"Where are we going?" Gabi said in fear for the one child she had left.

"You'll see."

And soon enough, they were there.

"Mom. No."

"Oh yes." Her mom viciously said with an evil smile on her face.

Gabriella stared in terror at the abortion clinic that lay several yards before them.

"It's better off this way Gabriella, this way, the child won't have to deal with a bitch like you." Juanita spat, vemon covering every word.

"Mom! No! You can't make me I love my baby and unlike you," Gabi paused for the effect,"I'm gonna be a good mom!" She cried as she opened the car door and ran as fast as she could to safety.


	8. Changes

"It's better off this way Gabriella, this way, the child won't have to deal with a bitch like you." Juanita spat, vemon covering every word.

"Mom! No! You can't make me I love my baby and unlike you," Gabi paused for the effect,"I'm gonna be a good mom!" She cried as she opened the car door and ran as fast as she could to safety.

* * *

TROY was driving home when his phone went off.

"Hello?" He said without looking at the caller ID.

"Troy, I need your help,"

* * *

AS Troy was driving Gabriella home he sat there in fury as she cried silently in the seat next to him.

"Who does that bitch think she is?" Troy yelled as they approached a stoplight.

"Troy, stop. She's just upset..." Gabi stated quietly.

"Oh, so she feels the need to go physco? No, stay away from her,"

"Troy, she's my mom. If anything the only person I should stay away from is you,"

"What?"

"You raped me Troy. That isn't okay whatsoever. Any other person would be pressing charges right now. We can't be together, that's that. We're done,"

They drove home in silence. After he dropped Gabriella up he was just so frusterated he began to feel hot tears fall from his eyes.

"GODDAMMIT!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut when he walked into his house.

""Troy? What's the problem? What makes you think it's okay to do that?" Troy's mother said with a look of disgust on her face.

He grunted as he threw a knick knack from off the shelf to the wall.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! Clean that up right now then march upststairs to your room! Right. Now." Mrs. Bolton said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever," Muttered the angry teenager as he quickly picked up the broken pieces then threw them away.

He stomped up to his room then slammed the door. Troy quickly whipped out his phone and called Sharpay.

"Hey Troy," She said in her most seductive voice.

"Hey Shar, you know, I was thinking, maybe you should come over. I'm having kind of a rough day and I think you'd know how to make it better," Troy said, still seething with fury.

"Of course Mr. Bolton, I'm on my way right now,"

* * *

As Gabriella quietly shut the front door, she started tip toeing towards the stairs.

"Not so fast, come in here," Juanita said with a bottle of wine in her hands as she sat on the couch, cheeks puffy from crying.

"Mom, I am so sorry. I was going to tell you but-"

"Shhhh, I am so sick of hearing your voice. Please just, shutup," Her mother said, slurring her words as she took a drink. "Gabriella, who the hell do you think you are, running out on your own mother like that, calling her names and such. I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Mom, you didn't raise me at all after dad left! I was alone, being abused, and you didn't care! You were so selfish!"

"How dare you call me selfish! Everything I did was for you!"

"Really? Everytime you went out and got wasted, all the times you got high, all those mornings you spent throwing up in the toilet, that was all for me? Jee, thanks, love you too, Mom,"

Juanita just sat there, staring at her daughter in disbelief. She threw the bottle to the ground and just started sobbing.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Gabriella said, sitting next to her mother, rubbing her back.

"No no, you're right. I have been a terrible mother. I mean, look at me, I'm a mess," She stated, nodding towards the broken glass and wine spilled all over the floor.

Gabriella grabbed a broom to sweep up all the glass. "Mom, maybe you should go lay down,"

Her mother just nodded, still crying, and headed up the stairs.

Gabi sighed, throwing all the glass away then, grabbing the mop to clean up all the wine.

* * *

"THAT was amazing," Sharpay squealed, jumping onto Troy to hug him.

"Yes, it was," He smirked, kissing her again.

Sharpay checked the time. "Shit, I have to be at work in a half hour," She remembered as she searched for her bra, putting it on.

"Was this your first time?"

"Hell no," She joked as she buttoned up her shirt. "Why did it seem like it?"

"Ha no, that's why I asked. It would be nearly impossible for a first timer to do what you just did," He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing," She teased, pulling up her underwear and then her skirt.

"Yes, you are," Troy said, kissing her again as he got up to throw on his boxers.

"Well this was fun, I'll see you later," She winked then walked out the room and down the stairs.

"Bye Sharpay," Mrs. Bolton called after her.

Troy walked downstairs, fully dressed, making himself a sandwhich.

"How was the 'homework'?" His mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was hard, but I finished...eventually," He said, taking a bite out of his ham and cheese.

"Oh I bet, you know Troy, I am very uncomfortable with premarital sex. Especially when my own son is doing it in my own home,"

"Mom it's no big deal,"

"It is when your going to be a father! Which, by the way, when were you planning on telling me about Gabriella?"

Troy was so shocked he dropped his sandwhich, blushed, looked down, picked it up again, and took a bite. "Dad told you?"

"Yes, he did. Let me tell you, there are going to be a lot of changes in this house starting right now,"

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been literally a year but now I'm starting to get back into writing so read and review please(:**


	9. The Appointment

"Oh I bet, you know Troy, I am very uncomfortable with premarital sex. Especially when my own son is doing it in my own home,"

"Mom it's no big deal,"

"It is when your going to be a father! Which, by the way, when were you planning on telling me about Gabriella?"

Troy was so shocked he dropped his sandwhich, blushed, looked down, picked it up again, and took a bite. "Dad told you?"

"Yes, he did. Let me tell you, there are going to be a lot of changes in this house starting right now,"

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she took a seat on the cold, wood dining room chair. She rubbed her face with her hands and ran them through her hair. She took one look around the room and glanced down at her non-showing belly. Gabi suddenly felt a tear roll down her cheek and then she started crying histarically. Finally letting out all of the pain, the anger, the frustration, embarrassment, sadness, confusion, and worry. It all came spilling out of her as she sat there and cried. She had no one to rely on that would truly understand her. She didn't ask for this, for any of this. It was all a big mistake, she should have never went to that party. She wished she could go back in time and tell Taylor no, that she wouldn't go. Gabriella felt stupid. In fact, she felt so overwhelmed with so many different emotions she didn't know what to think or how to feel. It was time to grasp the reality of the situation. Her mother is about to become a drunk, her friends are slowly pushing her away, and most importantly Troy has to be out of her life. Gabriella cried for hours until she finally went to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

3 AND A HALF MONTHS LATER: Gabriella's mother has only gotten worse, but at least the baby is alright. Gabriella's friends have become distant, making things awkward. Troy has been on lockdown, only being allowed to go to school and home. Troy and Gabriella have not talked besides updates on the baby. Basically their lives suck.

Troy was driving home from from school when he got a call from Gabriella.

"Hello," He answered patiently, knowing that today was going to be a big day.

"Hi, I just wanted to remind you that our appointment is at 5 so could you pick me up at 4:30?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Um, yeah that's fine. Afterwards do you want to grab dinner or something? I mean, it's gonna be a pretty important night and that way we can start talking about certain things." Troy asked with some hope. He wants to be on good terms but so far every time he tries to make plans she doesn't accept. She's been pushing off certain things for too long and now that she's 4 and 1/2 months along they're running out of time.

"I don't know Troy..." She sounded uncertain.

"Gabi, we've been putting this talk off way too long. Like it or not I'm the father of your baby and we're gonna have to talk about it sometime," He replied, getting a little annoyed with her immaturity. This is his baby too and she can't ignore him forever.

"You're right, okay. We'll grab some dinner and talk and then you can just drop me off alright?" She answered, finally giving in.

"That's all I wanted." Troy smiled.

"Bye," Gabriella hung up without getting a reply like usual but instead of being angered by it Troy just shook it off. Tonight was going to be a good night he could tell.

* * *

"Gabriella! Come downstairs now!" Juanita called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked, irritated with her mother's drunkeness.

Juanita stumbled and knocked down some spices off the counter,"Where do you think you're going?"

Gabriella shook her head and folded her arms against her chest, "My doctor's appointment. I've been telling you about it for weeks and it's even written down on the calendar."

"Look," Juanita said, pointing a finger at Gabi,"knock off the attitude. Stop being a bitch."

"Okay mom." Gabi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and walked upstairs. She stopped to look at the full-length mirror on the bathroom door and examined her stomach. She had a fairly small bump, big enough to notice, yet small enough to not draw attention. She sighed and rubbed her belly, "Baby, you are one big hastle, you know that?" Just then the baby kicked and Gabriella smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." She stated with a chuckle. Gabi walked into her room and checked the clock. She only had 15 minutes until Troy was supposed to show up. Troy, Gabi sighed at the thought. She was nervous to go to dinner with him, they hadn't had a real conversation since that day he dropped her off at home. The day her mother started drinking again. That whole day was just one big mess and she wished it would have never went down the way it did. These days it seemed like Gabriella had so many regrets. She could hardly remember when she was truly happy. Gabi's life has so far been nothing but an uphill battle, a battle that she was losing.

Suddenly Gabriella's phone started ringing, making her jump. She picked it up and answered after checking the I.D. to see it was Troy. "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm outside waiting," Troy said cheerily.

"What time is it?" Gabriella asked, a little confused.

"It's 4:28?" He said, just as confused.

"Oh, okay. I'll be right out." Gabi replied, grabbing her stuff.

"Okay, cool. Please hurry, your mom is giving me the death stare from the window."

Gabriella groaned, "I'm sorry, I'm coming right now. Bye." She hung up. Her mother made it hard for Gabriella to want to stay home. Gabi thoroughly could not stand being around that woman at this point. Any sort of good relationship they had before was gone now.

Gabi walked downstairs and straight out the door. She heard her mother start to say something but Gabi kept walking, ignoring her knowing it was something stupid. She climbed into Troy's SUV and greeted him with a small, polite smile.

"Are you excited?" Troy asked giddily as he flashed her with his biggest, happiest smile. Gabriella couldn't help but to return the gesture.

"Yes! Lately, this is all I've been thinking about. I've been looking forward to this appointment for weeks," Gabi smiled and looked down at her folded hands in her lap. She glanced up at Troy who was smiling to himself as he drove along. It was a bright, sunny March evening.

"Me too, like, you don't even understand. Well, I guess you do," Troy chuckled, still smiling. He couldn't help himself, he was truly looking forward to this appointment and even the dinner that him and Gabriella were going to get as well. He was getting fed up with all the small talk and was really excited about having a conversation with her. He missed her, there were a lot of things he wanted to talk about and wanted to say to her.

Gabriella giggled with excitement. She felt like a silly little schoolgirl that was crushing on a boy. She had butterflies in her stomach and she completely forgot she was going to be getting dinner with Troy after the appointment.

When they pulled into the parking lot and got out of the vehicle, Troy walked next to Gabi and grabbed her hand. She looked at him but he didn't look at her, he just smiled and squeezed her hand. Gabriella was surprised to realize she didn't mind this at all. She actually felt lucky and special. Of all the things that Troy Bolton could be doing right now, he's with her, holding her hand at this doctor's appointment. She hadn't felt this good in a long time and she was grateful for it. It was a nice break from feeling like crap all the time. They took a seat right next to each other in the waiting room after checking in. Still holding hands they waited patiently as one by one a nurse came out and called out names.

"Gabriella Montez?" The nurse finally asked. Gabriella and Troy stood up and grinned at each other. Troy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and together they walked through the door, following the nurse.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but it has to be, the next chapter is gonna be sooooo much better so do not worry:)**


End file.
